


Через секунду

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: В гостях у «Энтерпрайз» экипаж другого корабля.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на К/С Календарь 2017.  
> Внешне ОМП списан с молодого ~~Алана Шора~~ Джеймса Спейдера) Кроме внешнего сходства персонажа, других пересечений с «Юристами Бостона» нет.

К трем часам по корабельному времени весь высший офицерский состав был приглашен в кают-компанию, — разумеется, за исключением тех членов экипажа, которые оставались на дежурстве. 

— Вечно не везет… Коммандер, вы меня извините, но какая, к дьяволу, статистика?! Как только Рождество, или сын в финале чемпионата играет, или такие вот ребята в гостях — так здравствуй, моя смена! — жаловался начальник отдела обеспечения за завтраком.

Спок в ответ напомнил о теории вероятностей, чем вызвал жаркий спор о везении, азартных играх и действии любых теорий в казино у ференги. Все размахивали руками и роняли вилки больше обычного, и Спок вдруг подумал, что понимает разочарование своего коллеги. Сегодня должно было произойти особенное событие — «Энтерпрайз» приветствовал «Скарлетт», корабль смертников, как говорили на флоте. Говорили до этого дня.

Когда люди запрыгивают к черту в зубы, а потом возвращаются обратно, это воодушевляет даже непричастных, — так утверждал доктор Маккой. А экипаж «Энтерпрайз» знал это лучше многих.

Девятнадцать выпускников Академии на крошечном судне опустились на STR39, планету, о которой было известно лишь то, что ее атмосферу пройти невозможно. «Обследованию не подлежит ввиду не поддающейся прогнозу грозовой активности», — указывалось в справочниках. За этой фразой стояла абсолютная неспособность удержать управление кораблем или шаттлом, — до сих пор никто из Федерации не рисковал высаживаться в этом месте. Посмеяться над текстом Второго Ромуланского марша и то безопаснее, — так утверждал мистер Скотт.

А Общая сеть утверждала, что четыре года назад в Академии группа кадетов заключила пари со своими друзьями с дипфака. И обязалась к выпуску повысить устойчивость их списанного учебного шаттла до такого уровня, чтобы одолеть неподдающуюся Тридцать девятую. По прошествии четырех лет пари все еще было в силе, эксперименты прошли удачно, и командование флота после долгих совещаний дало добро.

Кроме этой официальной информации, Общая сеть, как обычно, переполнялась слухами — Фонд звездоплавателей отказался страховать «Скарлетт», родители кадетов требовали запретить полет…

Спок не слишком одобрял эту инициативу. Когда-то в беседе с Джимом он заметил, что практической пользы проект почти не несет, а вероятность возвращения судна составляет лишь девятнадцать процентов. «По проценту на каждого — прекрасные шансы», — ответил капитан. И Спок даже не стал исправлять его странные математические вычисления, увидев в глазах Джима настоящий, не так уж часто появляющийся восторг. 

А сейчас их кораблю выпала честь встречать героев — с разгромом обыгравших своих приятелей с дипфака. И Спок невольно ощущал в себе отголоски общего восхищения. Юный капитан провел свою команду через преисподнюю, вернулся обратно, — и об этом хотели послушать все. На Тридцать девятой, покрытой льдами и горами, экипаж «Скарлетт» обнаружил жизнь — пусть и не разумную, но непохожую ни на один из известных видов.

…Ровно в три кают-компания была переполнена. Уставшие молодые люди, расслабленные после пережитого, смеялись, перебивали друг друга и перескакивали с темы на тему, но Спок все равно слушал с неослабевающим вниманием. 

Перед ним расстилались картины скованного льдом океана, который освещался изнутри тысячами огней, темных потоков, несущихся с гор и замерзавших у самой поверхности планеты, пылающего от гроз неба… Возможно, это было то, что никогда не надоест ему, то, из-за чего он покинул вулканскую Академию наук.

— А когда мы увидели огромные, абсолютно прямые туннели в ледниках, то подумали, что здесь есть кто-то разумный. Но оказалось, что это животное, похожее на сугроб, выгрызает такие вот проходы во льду. 

Сдержав улыбку, Спок бросил взгляд на капитана, сидевшего рядом с доктором Маккоем, — но тот, вопреки ожиданиям, не посмотрел на него. Опираясь локтями о колени, Джим крутил в руках коммуникатор и почти завороженно улыбался.

— Боюсь, я скоро поверю, что какие-нибудь разумные молнии передавали нам привет и просили поставить им двести тонн электролита со скидкой. В честь знакомства.

— Вы так доверчивы, капитан? — весело спросил один из членов экипажа «Скарлетт», биолог.

— Обычно нет, — усмехнулся Джим. — Но, по моему мнению, никогда не лгут вулканцы и молодые люди, только что совершившие подвиг. И надравшие задницы всем тем, кто называл их затею безумной.

Все засмеялись, а биолог покраснел, не отводя взгляд от Джима. Тот тоже смотрел на него, со своей привычной ласковой насмешкой.

Чуть позже, когда общее обсуждение, переросшее в праздничный фуршет, подошло к концу, и уставшие гости стали расходиться по каютам, Спок остановился возле репликатора и начал проверять сообщения на ПАДДе от дежурного, наблюдавшего за экспериментом. Стоявший неподалеку Джим закончил беседу с начальником службы безопасности, и к нему подошел Маккой с двумя бокалами в руках. Он наклонился к Джиму, и Спок привычно приготовился «не слушать», но первая же фраза застала его врасплох.

— Тебе понравился мальчик, Джим?

— Боунз! — возмущенно прошептал капитан.

— Да ладно тебе, — Маккой легко хлопнул его по плечу. — Мальчик хороший, и ты ему тоже понравился… Только имей в виду, биологов у нас полный штат.

— Боунз, поди к черту, пожалуйста! — Джим залпом выпил содержимое бокала и закашлялся.

Маккой рассмеялся, качая головой.

***

Спок вернулся в свою каюту, включил компьютер, собираясь запустить программу и обработать результаты эксперимента, а вместо этого зачем-то ввел в поисковую строку слово «Скарлетт».

Кроме бесчисленных сообщений о корабле, на экране вдруг появились изображения земной женщины и странная, незнакомая ему цитата: «Еще один танец, и моя репутация погибнет навсегда».

Спок отвернулся от компьютера.

…Когда он улетал с Вулкана, мама очень многое пыталась объяснить ему, рассказать о своем народе, а он, погруженный в размышления о ссоре с отцом, отвечал только: «Это нелогично». Но сейчас слова матери возвращались откуда-то из глубины сознания. 

_«Люди всегда будут забывать, что ты можешь слышать их, даже если они говорят очень тихо. Но ты об этом забывать не должен»._

Он забыл, и случайно подслушанные слова обернулись чем-то более тяжелым, чем чувство вины за недостойный поступок.

Пытаясь уравновесить обе части своей натуры, Спок наблюдал за собой, за своими реакциями, и с годами стал понимать, когда нужно уступать вулканской, а когда человеческой природе. Он привык к людям, он нашел свои собственные способы, как справляться с несовпадениями… Но одному он не мог научиться. Он не знал, что делать с любовью к человеку, который не желает твоей любви. 

На кончиках пальцев закололо, и Спок инстинктивно сжал и разжал кулаки.

Нет, близость не была слабостью. Его разум до сих пор сопротивлялся этой мысли, но он все-таки принял ее как аксиому — пусть и не для вулканца, а для себя самого. Но другое беспокоило его, доводило почти до отчаяния, и Спок в сотый раз измученно спрашивал себя — почему вдруг стало не хватать _дружеской_ близости? Чего же недостает в ней, — если его мысли обращаются к твоим безо всякого мелдинга, а одной только храброй искренностью, если ты доверяешь ему так же, как силе тяготения, если ты давно перестал держать себя начеку, говоря с ним? 

Что оставалось еще? Быть вместе физически или ментально? Кроме своего Времени, Спок никогда не ощущал настоящей, неотвратимой силы этих желаний. 

Что же еще? Он не знал, и устал думать об этом. Но иногда ему так хотелось рассказать. Рассказать, до самого конца, — и поставить точку. В конце концов, это была его задача — информация и варианты. И пусть принимает решение. Пусть скажет «нет».

Но так делать было нельзя. Ясность всегда согревала, лучше любого из солнц, но в этот раз Спок не мог позволить себе честности. Взваливать на плечи друга эту ношу было невыносимо стыдно.

И сейчас он осознавал, насколько верно поступил, ничего не рассказав. В душу хлынула нелогичная ярость на судьбу, на невезение, о котором он так пренебрежительно говорил сегодня за завтраком… Дело было не в принадлежности к тому же полу. Просто он не пришелся по душе. Вот и все.

Перед глазами Спока появился юный биолог со «Скарлетт», мистер Лэйн, — светлые, словно растрепанные порывом ветра волосы, внимательный взгляд чуть косящих глаз, темно-синяя рубашка под наброшенным на плечи кителем… Привлекательный, храбрый молодой человек. Яснее ответа и быть не могло.

Спок поднялся из-за стола, приглушил свет и медленно расстелил циновку. 

Ему нужно было перестать думать об этом, нужно было очистить мысли и не допустить к себе самую логичную и простую из них — о том, чтобы уйти с корабля и не видеть Джима Кирка. Он не хотел оставаться с этой мыслью один на один.

***

На следующий день «Энтерпрайз» все еще стоял на орбите Тридцать девятой. Командование рассматривало отчет по миссии «Скарлетт» и велело ждать дальнейших указаний. Джим, как ни странно, не расстроился, хотя обычно любое промедление из-за бюрократической волокиты вызывало в нем негодование.

В одиннадцать по корабельному времени Спок оторвался от монитора, услышав рядом покашливание. Люди иногда выражали желание поговорить весьма странными способами.

Возле его кресла стоял мистер Скотт, который заговорщицким шепотом произнес:

— Коммандер, вы еще не смотрели их детку? Ну, это что-то, скажу я вам. От шаттла почти ничего не осталось. Видно, что вручную собирали, по детальке. Выскребли все вчистую, рабочие помещения меньше, чем на первых подлодках, но зато маневренность… А какие стабилизаторы равновесия!

Спок слушал своего инженера, но сладкое дразнящее предвкушение, которого он ждал, не появлялось. В этот момент двери лифта открылись, и смеющийся над чем-то капитан вышел на мостик в сопровождении гостей.

— Как у нас дела?

— Без изменений. 

Спок не оглянулся, хотя и должен был. Он знал, что Джим не посмотрел на него.

— Мистер Сулу, мы пока остаемся на месте, но попросите Чехова проложить курс на Звездную базу 17. И еще… вы не хотели бы показать нашим гостям оранжерею?

— Курс уже проложен, капитан. И, разумеется, хочу! — Рулевой поднялся, очевидно, с удовольствием отрываясь от надоевшей картинки на экране.

А через секунду Спок услышал голос мистера Лэйна:

— У вас есть оранжерея?

— И отличная! Правда, в основном стараниями мистера Сулу, а не эколого-биологической службы. Жаль только, что там не вырастишь яблоню.

— Вы любите яблоки, капитан?

Спок обернулся. Биолог стоял почти у самых дверей, дальше всех своих коллег от капитанского кресла, но как будто был в одном шаге.

— Люблю. Только настоящие не достанешь ни на одной из Звездных баз. В пятилетних есть свои недостатки. — Джим усмехнулся.

Мистер Лэйн сунул руку в карман кителя и достал оттуда маленькое зеленое яблоко.

— Вот это настоящее. Мы не так давно с Земли, и несколько штук еще живы. Была всего одна коробка, но видели бы вы, как мы за нее бились с нашим инженером! Он хотел взять еще один запасной ручной подъемник, но мы отстояли. 

Он кинул яблоко Джиму, и тот поймал, оглядел его с улыбкой и откусил кусок.

— Кислое… — проговорил он, с блаженством прикрыв глаза. — Спасибо.

***

Впервые Споку казалось, что смена длится дольше, чем ей полагается. После ее окончания он почти час безрезультатно пытался перевести новую статью по метеорологии, а потом выключил компьютер и отправился в свой отдел. Учитывая неурочное время, он полагал, что там должны были быть только дежурные, но ошибся.

В лаборатории были все его сотрудники, как и половина экипажа «Скарлетт». Вокруг стояли коробки и ящики с образцами, кто-то настраивал оборудование, помощница Спока в полном восторге подавала ему какие-то непонятные знаки, и тут откуда-то справа появился капитан.

— Мистер Спок, я вольничал в ваших владениях. — Джим улыбнулся и развел руками.

— Капитан, вы вправе отдавать распоряжения, касающиеся любого из отделов судна. Термин «вольничать» совершенно нелогичен, — сухо ответил Спок.

Джим вновь улыбнулся, но в его улыбке было что-то странное.

— Вы поможете с расшифровкой материалов с Тридцать девятой, мистер Спок?

— Научный отдел к вашим услугам. Что касается меня лично, то сожалею, но сейчас у меня очень срочный проект.

— Мы так рассчитывали на вас, коммандер! — сказал запыхавшийся капитан «Скарлетт», ставя на стол большой немаркированный ящик. — Когда мы узнали, что «Энтерпрайз» ближе всех и примет нас после миссии, мои ребята вопили от радости, что вы одним из первых сможете оценить результаты.

— Благодарю за доверие, но…

— Вы нас не одобряете, коммандер? — вдруг спросил мистер Лэйн, поднимаясь от микроскопа. — Считаете наш проект бесполезным?

— Нет. Я считал и считаю его неоправданно рискованным, но назвать его бесполезным никак нельзя.

— Значит, дело лично в нас?

Часто в такие моменты Джим, что называется, «бросался на выручку», хотя Спок и просил его не делать этого. Но сейчас Джим молчал, и от этого больно кольнуло сердце.

— Я давно служу с людьми. А если вы имеете в виду свой возраст, то на «Энтерпрайз» один из самых молодых экипажей.

— Нет, я имею в виду наш неоправданный риск. Не все летают по одному маршруту. Не все поступают одинаково, коммандер.

— Совершенно верно. Лично я считаю, что важнее взять запасной ручной подъемник.

Джим смотрел на него со странным выражением на лице. Спок вдруг особенно остро почувствовал все те различия, что были между ними.

— Разрешите идти, капитан.

***

Перевод статьи замер на словах «экспериментально подтвердить невозможно». Курсор мигал уже которую минуту.

«Я был несправедлив. Они летели на верную гибель. У них было девятнадцать процентов, и они сумели превратить их в сто. Я был несправедлив».

Вдруг раздался стук в дверь. На пороге стоял Джим.

— Спок. Шахматы?

— Извините, капитан, но я занят сегодня.

— Тогда вы уделите мне ровно пять минут?

— Да, разумеется. — Спок отступил, приглашая его войти.

Джим присел на стул возле стола, Спок опустился на свое место.

— Вы… — Джим с непривычной неуверенностью усмехнулся. — То, что вы отказались помочь нашим гостям, непохоже на вас. Все в порядке?

Спок вздохнул. После его Времени Джим беспокоился при любых признаках отклонений в его поведении. Спок не мог его за это винить.

— Все в порядке, капитан.

— Просто я не представляю, чтобы вы отказались изучить материал с новой планеты. Что случилось?

И вдруг Спок почувствовал, как жжет где-то внутри. Джима беспокоило вовсе не его состояние.

— Капитан, я действительно занят. Вы можете посмотреть мой график.

— Черт возьми, Спок. Я знаю ваш график, как и то, что вы делаете половину работы сверх этого графика. Дело не в этом…

— Вам настолько важно произвести впечатление на гостей?

Джим нахмурился.

— Конечно, я тщеславный тип, но полагаю, у «Энтерпрайз» достаточно своих достижений, чтобы удовлетворить мое эго.

— Тогда, возможно, вы хотите произвести впечатление на одного конкретного человека. И используете для этого все возможные способы.

Наступила тишина, а потом Джим медленно поднялся.

— Благодарю вас, мистер Спок, за откровенное мнение обо мне.

Автоматическая дверь хлопнула будто громче обычного.

Спок смотрел в экран компьютера и думал о том, откуда берется желание причинить боль тому, за кого готов умереть. Это было нелогично даже по человеческим меркам. Это было отвратительно.

***

Вечер тянулся медленнее дня. В одиннадцать двадцать две Спок не выдержал. Ему нужно было спросить совета, и он отправился в медотсек, но на полпути свернул к каюте Маккоя, вспомнив, что сегодня не его смена.

Дверь открылась после первого стука, впустив Спока внутрь. Доктор сидел за столом, на котором стояла на три четверти опустошенная бутылка виски. А напротив Маккоя сидел Джим. 

— О, коммандер, чем обязан? — преувеличенно оживленно спросил доктор. Джим окинул его ледяным взглядом и уставился в свой стакан.

— Доктор, вы… Вы не сдали отчеты о плановой вакцинации за месяц.

— Спок, ради Бога! У меня лишние девятнадцать человек, которых я пытаюсь проверить неизвестно на что, потому что они мотались по чертовой планете, где еще никого не было!

Джим громко усмехнулся.

— Вот так вот, Боунз. Теперь вместо отчетов пиши объяснительный доклад. И ничего страшного, что уважаемый первый офицер «Энтерпрайз» забыл, что сам регулярно прощает нарушения почти любых сроков. Потому что их невозможно соблюсти. Потому что их составляли люди, ни разу не бывавшие в пятилетней.

— Я не думал, капитан, что вы поощряете нарушение инструкций. Если старшие офицеры не будут придерживаться правил, их никто не будет…

— О, замечательно! Теперь я еще и дисциплину не соблюдаю. Ты подумай, Боунз, я сегодня просто кругом виноват. — Капитан рассмеялся и хлопнул ладонью по столу.

— Джим… — попытался что-то сказать Маккой, но капитан вскинул руку, обрывая его.

— Нет, ты послушай. Я ведь должен отчеты от тебя требовать, и его график уважать, а я вместо этого пытаюсь _произвести впечатление_. А, к черту! Все бесполезно. Сколько ни жди, ничего не изменится. Никогда.

Джим встал, зацепился за ножку стула и чуть не упал, но тут же грозно посмотрел на них обоих, точно проверяя, по-прежнему ли он главный.

Спок чуть отступил в сторону, давая ему пройти. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Маккой покачал головой.

— Коммандер, я понимаю, вы наверняка всё это не одобряете, но не цепляйте Джима его… отношениями. Видите, что творится. И к тому же… — доктор усмехнулся. — Вы не правы. Он никогда не стал бы использовать другого человека, чтобы заполучить кого-то. Ну, включите свою хваленую логику — да разве ему это нужно?

***

Спок помнил, когда в первый раз осознал свое чувство.

Он вернулся в свою комнату после тяжелой аварийной ситуации, которая потребовала нескольких часов работы. Эта проблема так заняла его мысли, что он уже не помнил, что делал до нее. И изумился, увидев стол в своей каюте, — тот был в совершенно недопустимом состоянии. Люди называли это словом «бардак». 

Шахматная доска была отодвинута на самый край, замерев в дюйме от падения. Около нее стояла чашка Джима с недопитым кофе и его стакан с водой. Мешочек с орешками рассыпался. На полу лежали разлетевшиеся листы бумаги с карандашными чертежами — на них была изображена древняя ракета.

После смены они с Джимом спорили о том, могли ли земные фантасты двадцатого века действительно предугадать развитие технологии. Спор был абсолютно бессмысленным, но тем не менее приносил столько удовольствия, и Джим спросил, а существовала ли фантастика на Вулкане, и Спок хотел объяснить… Но тут их прервал сигнал тревоги, и они поспешили на мостик.

А когда он вернулся, то вид своего собственного стола вызвал у него совершенно необъяснимую ассоциацию с разворошенной, смятой постелью.

***

— Похоже на елочную игрушку, правда?

Спок поднял голову от монитора и посмотрел на подошедшую к нему Ухуру. Она кивнула на экран, где застыла в сиянии своего солнца Тридцать девятая.

— Похоже, — внезапно даже для себя самого ответил Спок...

Последние сутки он чувствовал такую усталость, которую не одолевала даже медитация, а в коротких, не приносящих облегчения снах он раз за разом пытался ввести какой-то пароль, но под пальцами не было ни одного знакомого ему символа.

В свой отдел Спок старался не заходить, кроме как по службе, но этим вечером даже не понял, как оказался у дверей лабораторий. Он привычно проверил график у входа и замер, внезапно увидев Джима. Тот сидел на краешке одного из лабораторных столов, просматривая очередную папку с отчетом, и время от времени бросал взгляды на биолога, аккуратно менявшего стеклышки в микроскопе.

— …Забыл спросить — а почему «Скарлетт»?

— Потому что она была непотопляемой.

Джим ухмыльнулся. 

— А как вас зовут, мистер Лэйн? 

— Генри. А вас? — Биолог широко улыбнулся, и улыбка отразилась на лице капитана. Тот, очевидно, хотел сострить, но через секунду просто ответил:

— Джеймс.

Мистер Лэйн вдруг перестал улыбаться и медленно кивнул, будто сказал «спасибо». 

И в этот миг Спок внезапно почувствовал, что мучавшая его боль словно отступила. Джим был свободен. Джим был вправе искать свое счастье там, где ему захочется. Но он оставался его другом. Всегда. Это было самым главным. И это связывало их столькими «должен» и «могу», что забывать об этом не стоило.

Он уверенно вошел в лабораторию.

— Коммандер, — поприветствовал его мистер Лэйн. — Мы пытаемся разобраться со структурой высших растений. Я все-таки надеюсь, что вы поможете…

Спок встретил его взгляд и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Завтра у меня будет время. Прошу извинить, что не смог помочь раньше.

Сердце стало легким, но посмотреть на Джима не получилось. 

***

Пароль во сне вновь не нашелся. Проснувшись и отдышавшись, Спок решил вернуться в лабораторию и начать работу.

На этот раз в отделе было совсем тихо, но за одним из столов кто-то сидел. Сначала показалось, что это дежурный, но через секунду Спок с удивлением узнал капитана. Тот расположился перед клеткой с животным, привезенным с Тридцать девятой. Животное напоминало мохнатый кусок льда.

Джим едва заметно повернулся и хриплым голосом доложил:

— Спок, оно повторяется.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Оно стало повторять движения. На исходе третьего часа.

— Вы наблюдали за ним три часа?

Джим дернул плечом.

— Мне не спалось.

Спок хотел сказать, что человеческий мозг не способен без нужной аппаратуры фиксировать поведение животного в течение трех часов. Но не стал. Вместо этого он подошел к томографу и начал выбирать настройки.

— Капитан, передайте мне его, пожалуйста.

Джим послушно включил манипулятор и пересадил животное в капсулу. Томограф плавно двинулся с места.

Спок смотрел на экран компьютера, рисующего сложный узор клеток. Джим стоял рядом, его короткие выдохи касались шеи и плеча.

— Все уже посмотрели его. Говорят, это может быть новый вид жизни.

— Капитан, я могу ошибаться, но…

— Но что?

— Это не новый вид жизни. Больше всего это похоже на программный код.

Джим присел на корточки, потирая лицо руками.

— Я так и знал. Значит, одно из двух – либо на планете есть разумная жизнь, которую экипаж «Скарлетт» не заметил. Либо… путешествие корабля к планете было сфабриковано.

Спок нахмурился.

— Капитан, подлог такого масштаба… И с какой целью?

— А вот мы сейчас попробуем выяснить.

Джим достал коммуникатор.

— Генри? Простите, что разбудил. Не могли бы вы прийти в лабораторию? Это очень важно. 

Спок заметил, как у него дернулась рука, прерывая вызов.

— Джим, почему вы решили сами вести наблюдение?

— Когда мне было десять, мы с братом гостили у деда… 

Спок сдержал вздох. Джим часто начинал говорить иносказаниями, когда хотел объяснить что-то, связанное с эмоциями. Вероятно, он считал, что так будет понятнее, и Спок ценил его старания. Но на самом деле он всегда только больше запутывался.

— Дед пытался показать нам, что существует множество способов изучать мир, но никакой эксперимент не сравнится с простым наблюдением. Только нужно быть очень внимательным.

По коридору раздались чьи-то торопливые шаги. Джим посмотрел на дверь.

— Спок, вы помните, что самое первое сказал мне этот мальчик? «Вы так доверчивы, капитан?»

В этот момент мистер Лэйн вбежал в лабораторию, на ходу застегивая рубашку.

— Что произошло, господа?

— Генри, вы просили коммандера Спока посмотреть материалы, — начал Джим, подходя к клетке. — Вот этот зверь. Он похож… нет, он не похож на наши яблоки, креветки и молоко. На чертовы реплицированные яблоки, креветки и молоко. Совсем не похож. Но он очень похож на результат компьютерной программы. 

Биолог перевел взгляд на Спока.

— Да, мистер Лэйн. Скорее всего, это необычайно сложная иллюзия, виртуальный объект, который воздействует на все органы чувств.

Молодой человек отступил на шаг, и еще на один, а потом вдруг сел прямо на пол и расхохотался.

— О, Боже мой! Какое счастье! А я ведь думал, что у меня поехала крыша! Что это за планета, вы бы видели! Там все… нелогично, понимаете, коммандер? Там не то что не действуют наши законы, а будто нет законов вообще. Я начал говорить об этом своим, и что тут началось! Они все как один заявили, что ничего подозрительного не видят. Как будто массовая галлюцинация. Я испугался до чертиков! До меня только сейчас дошло, что они просто не хотели отправить в аут наши четыре года. "Подвиг" звучит слишком хорошо. — Он перевел дух. — И я надеялся, что вы сумеете докопаться… Коммандер, вам не хочется спросить, почему люди всё так усложняют?

Спок помолчал, глядя на него.

— Нет. Мы такие, какие есть.

В этот момент раздался сигнал коммуникатора.

— Мостик вызывает капитана!

— Кирк слушает.

— Капитан, с нами пытаются выйти на связь. Объекта в зоне видимости нет. Он считывает наши протоколы шифрования… Точнее, уже считал.

— Сейчас буду.

— Подождите, капитан. Нам просто передали сообщение. Обратной связи не предусмотрено. Включаю. 

Из коммуникатора донесся стандартный голос электронного переводчика:

— Уважаемые пользователи! Настоящим уведомляем, что бесплатная антивирусная система, установленная в вашем регионе, обнаружила угрозу в виде вирусной программы типа «планета В». Программа признана объектом повышенной опасности и будет удалена через секунду. Напоминаем, что если вы хотите заказать полную версию нашей антивирусной системы, пришлите сообщение по координатам... Дальше целый ряд цифр, капитан, но таких координат я не знаю, — снова раздался голос дежурного офицера связи. — Видимо, их карты сильно отличаются от наших. И еще… Вы не поверите, но Тридцать девятая исчезла.

Джим опустил коммуникатор, с нечитаемым выражением лица оглядел их обоих, а потом развел руками.

— Рождество кончилось, — пробормотал мистер Лэйн и вновь рассмеялся. Он выглядел так, словно разгадал все тайны мира.

***

Смена прошла в беспрерывных отчетах командованию. Доктор Маккой работал с экипажем «Скарлетт», вспомнив все свои навыки психологической подготовки. За двенадцать часов Общая Сеть придумала около трех тысяч шуток и мемов на тему Тридцать девятой.

Спок почти не говорил с Джимом за весь день, но вечером тот сам пришел к нему в каюту и устроился за столом. 

— Сколько раз мы сталкивались с расами, силу и разум которых не можем пока представить, а я снова и снова удивляюсь, как первогодка. Даже страшно. Спок, вы никогда не испытываете страха перед тем, что мы не можем осознать?..

— Джим, вы сейчас назвали одну из многочисленных причин, по которой вулканцы выбрали философию Сурака и полный контроль над своими мыслями и ощущениями.

— У меня так не получится, — улыбнулся капитан. — Но провели нас сегодня красиво.

— Вы не выглядите чересчур расстроенным, — заметил Спок.

— А я и не расстроен. Напротив…

— Джим, почему вы не сказали мне о ваших догадках?

— Это были не догадки, Спок. Только интуиция. У меня не было ни одного факта. У меня даже не было ни одной мысли о причинах, просто казалось — что-то не так. И я не имел права ничего говорить, пока не разберусь в ситуации. А вы… так эффектно поставили меня на место, когда я обратился к вам. Что произошло? 

Спок почувствовал что-то, чрезвычайно напоминающее досаду. Он надеялся, что капитан не станет говорить об этом. Обычно, когда после редких разногласий они восстанавливали отношения, Джим не возвращался к обсуждению причины ссоры. За это Спок еще сильнее… ценил его.

Но сейчас Джим смотрел внимательно, ожидая ответа, который не хотелось давать. Он все еще был обижен.

— Капитан, как вам известно, я наполовину человек, и изредка мной владеет то, что вы называете «настроением». Я приношу извинения, и больше…

— Вы не одобряете отношения между двумя мужчинами? 

Спок подобрался.

— По моему мнению, все, что происходит между взрослыми людьми осознанно и добровольно, не требует ни одобрений, ни порицаний.

— Тогда почему? 

Спок знал, что должно было произойти дальше — он еще раз извинится, а потом уйдет от темы, пошутит, не улыбаясь, и Джим рассмеется, и они начнут говорить о другом или разойдутся по делам. Это был своего рода ритуал, который «придавал им уверенности», даже защищенности.

Он должен был его соблюсти. Он должен был сохранить их мир. Это была его обязанность как помощника и друга. Это был его долг.

— Почему? Потому что я не хотел и не хочу помогать вам в решении вопросов с другими мужчинами. Я могу это делать, но я не хочу. 

— А чего же вы хотите?

— Совсем другого. Например, помочь вам снять сапоги.

Джим отступил, и на миг стало нечем дышать.

— Даже в голову ударило. Как у мальчишки. — Джим прикрыл глаза рукой и коротко выдохнул, а потом вновь поднял взгляд, в котором осталось лишь напряженное ожидание. — С сапогами я бы и сам справился, но раз уж ты так ставишь вопрос… 

Он откинул голову, и в этом жесте была не привычная самоуверенность, а что-то гораздо более простое и сильное. 

Кто к кому дернулся первым, было не разобрать, но через секунду они целовались, крепко и горячо, и Спок сжимал в кулаках ткань капитанской форменки и не мог понять, не иллюзия ли это.

Джим торопился, будто не успевал куда-то. Они упали на кровать, пока раздевали друг друга, и сапоги стянули вместе, в четыре руки. В какой-то момент Спок постарался восстановить контроль, внезапно и отчаянно подумав, что Джим, пресыщенный физической близостью, ничего особенного не ждет, и нужно показать, что он может получить больше, чем ожидает. Он с трудом оторвался от поцелуя, и проведя обеими ладонями по волосам капитана, стал спускаться вниз, касаясь губами шеи, груди, живота. Но тут Джим приподнялся на локте и потянул его обратно.

— Куда ты?.. — пьяно прошептал он. — Иди, иди ко мне… 

И Спок, помедлив секунду, вернулся, с благодарным вздохом прижимаясь к губам, и позволил себе просто чувствовать его. Можно было не стараться. Они неловко переплели пальцы там, где их члены соприкасались, и продолжали целоваться, а потом Джим просто выдыхал ему в рот, и смотрел, не отрываясь, будто хотел навсегда запомнить. Одной ладонью он обхватил голову Спока, закрывая весь мир собой.

И тут Спок подумал, что удовольствие, возможно, было средством, а не целью, и почти подобрался к пониманию физической близости, любви и чего-то еще, но не захотел додумывать эту мысль.

Вместо этого он почему-то вспомнил дом, и горячие стены древних зданий, отражающие свет солнца, и раскаленные камни под ладонями, и тепло, которое было везде…

Джим почти лежал на нем, а потом чуть приподнял голову, улыбнулся и, не открывая глаз, начал говорить:

— У нас в Айове есть озеро, мили две от дома. Когда я был маленьким, то… 

Спок почувствовал, что если и сможет когда-нибудь что-то сделать с этим, то только сейчас.

— Джим, я прошу тебя. Просто скажи то, что ты хочешь сказать.

Джим озадаченно уставился на него, а потом прищурил глаза:

— Ах так! Ну ладно. В следующий раз я представлю тебе отчет о миссии. С вводными, коэффициентом эффективности и итоговым графиком. А ты мне подпишешь, что ознакомлен.

Он даже приподнялся еще сильнее, но через секунду устало уронил голову обратно Споку на плечо.

— На итоговый график вас не хватит, капитан.

— Нет, ну вы подумайте!.. Спите уже, коммандер. Хватит болтать.

Спок ничего не ответил, естественно, из-за великодушия, а не из-за усталости.

Почти погрузившись в сон, он услышал шепот возле уха:

— Я переплыл озеро. У меня нет сил, но мне так хорошо. Представлял бы ты хоть на секундочку, как мне хорошо.

Спок охватил его затылок, почувствовал, как стриженые волосы мягко покалывают ладонь.

— Я чувствую то же, что и ты. Хоть и не умею плавать.

***

В семь часов по корабельному времени «Энтерпрайз», прибыв на Звездную базу 17, провожал экипаж «Скарлетт».

Мистер Лэйн изобразил вулканский салют и козырнул Джиму. Тот усмехнулся, а потом долго смотрел вслед, думая о чем-то своем. Когда они возвращались на корабль, он повернулся к Споку.

— Коммандер, вы же понимаете, что вам не о чем беспокоиться?

— Капитан, вы же понимаете, что я все равно буду защищать границы?

Джим отвернулся, словно скрывая лицо, но когда Спок на секунду коснулся его плеча, то почувствовал под пальцами дрожь.

 

_Конец_


End file.
